


Reunions: Part 2 of The Daughters of Crystal Tokyo Collection

by LadyRose82



Series: Daughters of Crystal Tokyo Collection [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRose82/pseuds/LadyRose82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been 10 years since Kiyoko had been back to Earth. Estara was her home now. Not long after the defeat of Hina, the people of Estara had declared Kiyoko their Queen. She’d accepted, but insisted on keeping a council of the people that were the real governing body. Her job was to watch over the people and defend them. Her partner, Seiya of the Sailor Starlights had refused any ruling title she might receive as Kiyoko’s spouse of sorts, believing her place was to lead the Starlights, not the people. The world had enjoyed peace since that time.</p><p>	After a year of being on Estara Kiyoko and Seiya were miraculously blessed with the birth of twins. No one is quite sure how it happened, but their standing theory is that Kiyoko’s magic, with its connection to the Golden Crystal, made it possible. They’d had a boy and a girl, naming them Endymion and Haruka. Seiya had objected to naming their daughter after Sailor Uranus, the Senshi who’d been a mentor and surrogate father to Kiyoko for a long time. But in the end Kiyoko had won the argument, as she most often did. Seiya couldn’t resist giving her beloved whatever she wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from any existing properties of the Sailor Moon Universe, with exception of originally created characters and properties. Thank you.
> 
> Suggested Prior Reading- A New Journey: A Sailor Moon/Crystal Tokyo Fanfiction

Departure

Yaten and Taiki stood in the valley that they’d landed in when they’d first accompanied their now Queen to Estara. The two of them eyed the very space ship that’d brought them with speculation. It’d sat untouched until about two months ago when Kiyoko first announced that she wanted to visit Earth. Since then Seiya worked tirelessly to prepare the ship for use. Yaten finally spoke, watching Seiya as she completed what she said were the final repairs, “Are you sure this thing still works? Why don’t you just teleport through space like Sailor Moon does when she visits?”

Seiya exhaled, “I brought that up to Kiyoko, but she insists on traveling by ship. She says she feels it’s the safest way for the children.” She looked up at her work and seemed pleased with it.

Taiki laughed, “I’m still amazed to think of you as a parent even after nine years, Papa.” She winked at Seiya, who’d clearly taken on the fatherly parenting role with her children. “Does the ship have power?”

A voice from behind addressed Taiki’s question, “It will when I am done with it. Have faith my dear Taiki.” Kiyoko came to stand next to Taiki and Yaten, smiling at both of them. She’d become close with them over the last ten years and considered them family. After a moment she walked forward to the ship and placed her hand on it. Kiyoko allowed the magic that lived within her to flow into the space ship, sensing that all of Seiya’s work was sound. After a brief minute the ship flared to life again. Behind her she heard the gasps of two children.

When she turned she saw her adorable twins, Endymion and Haruka who were nine now. They were always impressed by their mother’s power. She didn’t show this much very often. They stood next to Taiki and Yaten, one of the castle staff behind them, carrying three suitcases. She looked so haggered. What a handful her children were, specifically her little Ruka. She bowed to Kiyoko, “Everything is ready your highness. Though Ruka made a great fuss.”

Kiyoko nodded, “Thank you Atsuko. I am sorry that Ruka is always so troublesome. She certainly takes after her namesake. I hope you enjoy your break from them. Please make sure you take it easy.” Atsuko nodded and bowed again, before excusing herself to enjoy her vacation from taking care of the twins. She’d volunteered to accompany the royal family, but Kiyoko insisted she deserved a break. She then turned her gaze on Haruka, “Now, young lady, why do you insist on being so stubborn?”

Seiya laughed as she approached her love, “You named her Haruka and wonder why she’s stubborn?” Taking her hand she added a telepathic message, “Besides, her mother is the most stubborn woman I have ever known.” She kissed her cheek and looked over at her daughter, “But your mother is right. You shouldn’t give Atsuko and everyone else so much trouble.” She tried to sound stern, but she was just as much of a pushover with Ruka as she was with Kiyoko.

Ruka just stood there, bowing her head. She had a temper, but didn’t want to disappoint her mother. She simply couldn’t stop herself most of the time. She spared a glance at her older brother, who felt like he had years on her and not minutes. He was always so quiet and reserved, and always doting on her. These thoughts made her smile.

Endymion, who went by Endo for short, bowed to his parents respectfully, “It was my fault Ruka made a fuss this morning. I woke her up early because I wanted to practice before we left.” This wasn’t entirely untrue. He had wanted to practice his telepathy with Ruka. He kept hoping he could spark something in her that would make her able to talk back. But he hadn’t woken her up early. And everyone knew that Ruka was just stubborn and mischievous.

“It’s sweet the way you look out for her Endo, but lying to your mother?” Kiyoko smiled at her son, knowing he was only trying to protect her. “Alright, enough of this. Let’s get boarded. They’re waiting for us and it’s going to take three days to get there.”

Seiya cut in, grinning even wider at her beloved, “Actually the engine modifications we made combined with the power boost you just gave it, it should only take us two days.” It wasn’t often she was able to surprise her partner since she was such a good psychic. With that she went and gathered up the luggage and put it on the ship.

Kiyoko looked from her children to Taiki and Yaten, “Thank you two for keeping a watch over things while we’re gone. And Taiki, you helped Seiya tweak the ship’s communication system. Thank you. It makes me feel better to know you’ll be able to reach us if anything happens.” Taiki bowed, nodding. Kiyoko had grown to love these two so much. She couldn’t help herself as she ran to them and hugged each one of them. 

Seiya exited the ship and called out, “We should get going my Queen. Come along Endo and Ruka.” Kiyoko bowed to Taiki and Yaten and walked to the ship, Endo beside her. Ruka had run ahead of course. Kiyoko believed it was more than taking after Haruka, Uranus. She was a lot like Seiya as well. But then again, Kiyoko felt those two had more in common than either would ever admit.


	2. Travel

Travel

Once they were boarded, with Seiya at the helm, the ship lifted off and they were on their way. Kiyoko got their things put away. She and Seiya had only brought one suitcase. Kiyoko had lots of things still on Earth. Endo and Ruka both had a suitcase of their own. She’d had the second set of sleeping quarters set up with two twin beds for Ruka and Endo. The two children were out in the common area. Ruka was playing with a celestial simulator she was in love with. Endo was reading a very thick book about dragons. Kiyoko was happy that her children were so gifted. She was truly blessed.

Seeing her children completely occupied, Kiyoko slipped up to the cockpit. As she approached Seiya from behind she knew Seiya would sense her, but it was fun to pretend she could surprise her. She wrapped her arms around Seiya and kissed her cheek, “I love you.”

Seiya replied, “I love you too Kiyo-chan. What are the children up to?” There was a sly grin on her face. She was up to no good. Kiyoko just knew it. But she answered anyway, “Ruka is playing and Endo is reading.” This seemed to please Seiya. She turned her head slightly, “So they’re completely occupied?” Kiyoko nodded, knowing where this was going.

Seiya flipped on the autopilot and stood up, pulling Kiyoko close and pressing her lips to Kiyoko’s, gently at first but deepening the intensity as they kissed. Kiyoko responded to the passion she felt in her partner and returned the intensity of the kiss, twisting her fingers in Seiya’s hair and wrapping her leg around Seiya. After a few moments Kiyoko broke away, very reluctantly. Her breath was ragged, “The things you do to me! But I want to get back to the children. Although, I think the autopilot can handle things tonight.” She winked. As she walked away she saw Seiya’s hungry eyes and was certain she agreed.

When she left the cockpit she went to the kitchen. Ruka jumped up from her simulator and ran to her mother’s side, “What are you doing mamma?” She almost bounced in place. So rambunctious, Kiyoko thought to herself. She patted Ruka on the head, “I’m going to make us all something to eat.” Ruka seemed surprised, which made Kiyoko laugh, “You’ve never seen me cook, have you?”  
Ruka shook her head, “Nope! You always say it’s an important skill and that we’ll have to learn, but I’ve never seen you do it.” This gave Ruka an idea, “May I help?” She was mischievous like everyone said, but she really liked new experiences. She was incredibly excited to visit Earth. She looked over her shoulder at her brother, his nose firmly planted in his book. She used the big booming voice she knew was required to get his attention at times like this, “Endo! Do you want to help mamma too?”

Endo could never ignore Ruka when she raised her voice like that. He knew that if he did, she’d just come jump in his lap. Besides, he enjoyed doing things with his mother. Their psychic abilities made learning new things easier. His abilities were nowhere near hers, but he could get a sense of what she was doing without a lot of explaining. He closed his book and stood up, “Of course I’d like to help. Is that alright mother?”

Kiyoko nodded, pondering the great differences in her twins. It always amazed her. And so they set about preparing the meal. They were making a stew that was common on Estara. It consisted of potatoes, green leafy vegetables, mushrooms, and meat that would be comparable to beef on Earth. Of course Endo took to it naturally. Ruka had a bit more difficulty. She seemed frustrated. Kiyoko put a hand on her daughter’s shoulder, “No one is naturally good at everything. Not even your brother, remember how much better you are at archery?” This seemed to cheer Ruka up.

The three of them sat down and enjoyed the fruits of their labor. Kiyoko delighted in this quiet and simple moment. She didn’t get to experience them often as Queen. She’d made sure to establish the ruling council, but they often requested her presence whenever they met. She’d also spent a great deal of time over the years building a temple to the Silver Millennium. Kiyoko didn’t expect anyone else to follow her spiritually, but she felt it was important to have this connection to Earth nonetheless.

After they’d finished Ruka and Endo helped her clean up. Then Kiyoko took a bowl of the soup to Seiya in the cockpit. She was very happy when the smell wafted through the air. She flipped the autopilot and turned in her chair, “I would’ve eaten with you and the children Kiyoko.” Kiyoko handed her the bowl and smiled, “But don’t you want to save that autopilot time for later?” Seiya smirked back at her love, “Very good point my Queen. But we’ll have breakfast together.” Kiyoko caressed her cheek, “That sounds like an excellent idea my dear Starfighter.”

Kiyoko returned to the children and started their lessons. She tried to honor the upbringing she’d experienced, but with a bit more freedom. They worked on things ranging from reading skill to astronomy to magical training. Afterward Kiyoko told Ruka and Endo it was time to get ready for bed. After showers, teeth brushing, and pajamas the twins were tucked into their beds. Kiyoko read them a story and then began singing their favorite lullaby. Even at nine years old they insisted they couldn’t sleep without a song from her. It was a soft song about a star that worshipped the moon. They couldn’t resist the soothing sound of their mother’s voice and were soon fast asleep. She kissed each one on their forehead and went to her own sleeping quarters. 

Her beloved was waiting inside and soon they were wrapped up in each other as they had been nearly every night for the last ten years. Once they’d settled into cuddling together Kiyoko voiced thoughts she knew Seiya was already aware of, “It’s been ten years…. And what if they don’t like Ruka and Endo?” Seiya lay there, running her fingers in trails up and down Kiyoko’s hip, “You worry too much my love. The only one who may face their wrath is me, if they blame me like Haruka still does. And don’t look at me that way, she does.” She kissed Kiyoko’s forehead and said, “As far as Ruka and Endo are concerned… No one can resist them. They’ll soon have even more people who love them as fiercely as Taiki and Yaten.”

Seiya had this ability to sooth Kiyoko that reminded her of Helios and her sister Serenity. Perhaps this was simply what love was. She fell asleep secure and peaceful and woke to her two children jumping up and down on the end of the bed chanting in unison, “Mamma and Papa, WAKE UP!” As annoying as it might be, Kiyoko couldn’t help but be pleased. Ruka was so good at bringing the child out in Endo. His serious nature often worried Kiyoko. 

And so they all got up and had breakfast together. Once things were cleaned up Seiya had to return to the helm and make sure they made it to Earth, which she believed they’d make not long after sunrise tomorrow. Kiyoko sat down with Ruka and Endo and began telling them more stories of Earth and its wonderful group of Senshi. Ruka was particularly interested in learning more about Sailor Uranus and Neptune. Endo listened in silence.

Later as they were working on their lessons for the day, Kiyoko decided to ask Endo about what she’d sensed in him earlier, “Are you nervous my young prince?” She sensed some annoyance wash over him and she laughed, “You’re not the first to be annoyed by my intuitive powers. It drives most people crazy, especially Yaten.” This made her son smile, he’d always liked Yaten a lot.

He looked at his books as he answered his mother’s question, “These people were your family for 200 years. But will they accept us?” He felt an image of his grandmother, who loved them very much and doted on them every time she visited, flash in his mind. He looked up at his mother now, “I know grandmother loves us. But will the others?”

Kiyoko sighed, her little boy certainly had an old soul. He’d always seemed older than he was. She hoped he wasn’t missing out on being young, but then again she’d always felt like he had a great future ahead of him too. She tried to reassure him, but she knew he was aware of her anxiety too. That night she read the twins an extra bedtime story and promised them a great adventure come morning. Ruka looked enthusiastic and Endo anxious. Kiyoko went to bed a mixture of both. Seiya slept with her only half the night so that she could be sure the landing went smoothly in the morning.


	3. Arrival

Arrival

The morning came far too soon. Kiyoko got the children up and got them ready, packing everyone’s bags in the process. She made Ruka wear a golden dress, falling just below the knees, which flowed well. She could never get her to wear the simple tiara she had made for her. Of course she only wore her own when meeting with the council so she couldn’t complain too much. The dress was simple, in the style of a sun dress with a skirt that flared out. Her boots were a nice brown and only went a little above her ankle. Her tights matched her dress. Tights were a must with Ruka, even in the nicest dress she was still likely to go off and climb a tree.

Endo was another story. He enjoyed the regal suit that had been made for this trip. It was black and his mother said it looked just like the tuxedo his grandfather wore. The one thing he’d refused to wear was the top hat. But the cross neckwear that matched his mother’s staff was his favorite part. When he was dressed he saw his mother’s eyes brimming with tears, “What is it mother?”

Kiyoko hugged him tightly, “How much you look like your grandfather in that. Though Papa shows through as well. I am just so happy.” Meanwhile, Ruka fidgeted in her dress and braid that hung to her mid back. She couldn’t stand it any longer. “Now sit down and buckle up for landing,” Kiyoko told them. She went to the cockpit and sat in the seat next to Seiya, not that she’d developed an interest in piloting over the last ten years. It gave her the best view. She smiled at her beloved and whispered, “I hope this goes well.”

Seiya chuckled and replied, “Have faith my dear Queen.” And so they went in for a landing. As they set down they could see that they were being met by a smaller party than expected. Her mother, her sister and brother-in-law, a little girl who she knew was her seven year old niece, and of course Haruka and Michiru.

The landing was perfect, not even Haruka could’ve done better. Kiyoko didn’t know if that would make her angry or not. She didn’t believe for a second that Haruka had changed her mind about Seiya in the last ten years. She and Seiya exited the ship with Ruka and Endo behind them. The first person to step forward was Kiyoko’s mother, Usagi as she preferred to be called now that she was no longer queen, “Welcome back Kiyoko! Seiya! And where are my grandchildren?” She was always ready to see her cherished Endo and Ruka!

Kiyoko hugged her mother and then stepped aside, “They’re right here. Do you think I’d come all this way without them? I don’t dare face the wrath of the great Sailor Moon!” She laughed as her mother moved past her and squeezed both of the children tightly.

Ruka, with her outgoing nature was the first to speak, “Hello grandma! I’ve missed you so much!” She saw her grandma eyeing her outfit curiously. She frowned, “Mamma made me wear this.” From the group Ruka heard a few low chuckles. This made her turn red, embarrassed.

Endo let his sister finish before addressing anyone, “Hello grandmother. It’s wonderful to see you again.” He bowed in very princely fashion and addressed everyone else, “It is my pleasure to finally meet all of you. My mother tells many stories of her life and family on Earth.”

Usagi shook her head, but was smiling from ear to ear, “I see your mother planned your clothes well. You look so much like your late grandfather.” She turned back to Kiyoko, “It’s so good to have you back, even if it’s only for a short while.” She hugged Seiya next, “Welcome back to Earth Seiya. It’s nice to have you here when there’s no looming crisis.”

Surprisingly the next to step forward weren’t Kiyoko’s sister or brother-in-law, it was Haruka and Michiru. Haruka hugged Kiyoko, picking her up off the ground and swinging her around, “Kiyo-chan!” Kiyoko hugged her back fiercely. She’d missed Haruka so very much! When Haruka put Kiyoko down she looked at the children. Kiyoko wasn’t sure how she’d react to them. They were Seiya’s children too after all. Her gaze fixed on Ruka first, “So this is the daughter who stole my name.” She walked right up to Ruka and leaned down, “You look beautiful in that dress, but I understand not wanting to wear it. Your mother is a clever one though, she knows gold is my favorite color.” Ruka smiled up at Haruka, clearly in awe of the Senshi who she got her name from. Haruka faced Endo next, “Nice to meet you young prince. I’m not sure who you favor more, your grandfather or your mother. But either is a good thing.”

Endo bowed briefly to Haruka, “Thank you. Mostly I am told I resemble Papa and my grandfather.” Haruka arched an eyebrow and looked at Kiyoko and then Seiya, “I’m going to assume they call you Papa?” Seiya nodded, smiling one her cocky smiles, “Yes. They call Kiyoko Mamma and me Papa, just as Kiyoko refers to you and Michiru.”

Kiyoko exhaled, somethings would never change. She directed her attention to Michiru, “Michiru, I’ve missed my second mamma so much!” They hugged and Kiyoko gestured to her children respectively, “This is Haruka and Endymion, or Ruka and Endo for short.” Michiru wasted no time in hugging each of them. Endo seemed the most caught off guard by this, but he smiled genuinely. Michiru had that effect on people.

At last her sister and brother-in-law stepped forward, with their own daughter in tow. Serenity wasted no time with formalities as she embraced the sister she hadn’t seen in ten years, “Oh Kiyo-chan!” 

Helios stepped up to Seiya at the same time and extended his hand in friendship, just as he’d done a decade ago. Seiya took that hand firmly, “It’s good to see you again Helios.” Helios nodded. Seiya then turned to her beloved Kiyoko and Queen Serenity, “Thank you for having us Serenity. I’m very happy to see you again.” She wasn’t sure how the Queen would feel. She’d worried all these years that she harbored the same ill will that Haruka did.

Serenity stepped away from her sister and hugged Seiya, “Thank you for making this possible and for taking care of my little sister.” She then turned to Ruka and Endo, grinning, “So you are the children my mother goes on and on about! It’s a pleasure to meet you both. I look forward to getting to know you better. She then look at her own daughter and gestured her forward, “May I present Princess Chisana-Usagi (tiny rabbit) or Usa-chan for short.”

Kiyoko took in her niece and smiled softly. She was a bit shorter than her own children, but then again she was younger. Her hair was a deep pink and done in the same style that Kiyoko and Serenity’s mother had always worn. She wore a lavender pink gown that nearly trailed the floor. Peeking out from under the dress were a pair of matching Maryjane slippers. Her eyes were the same color bronze as Helios’, but everything else about her was the spitting image of Serenity. She curtseyed and smiled shyly, “Hello. It’s nice to meet all of you.” Kiyoko replied, “It’s nice to meet you at long last young princess. May I call you Usa-chan? You can call me Aunt Kiyoko or Kiyo-chan, everyone else does.” The little girl seemed to mull this over momentarily, “That’d be alright with me Aunt Kiyo-chan.” She smiled a bright smile at Kiyoko.

Serenity looked over at Ruka and Endo, “Why don’t you two go with your cousin. Usa-chan would love to have some company.” Ruka and Endo nodded and followed Usa-chan toward the castle’s courtyard. She looked back at Kiyoko, “Well, looks like those three will be alright. Let’s get you settled back into your chambers. I’ve kept them for you and prepared the ones directly across the hall for Ruka and Endo.” With that the party made their way back into the castle. In some ways it felt like Kiyoko had never left.


	4. Impressions

Impressions

Kiyoko watched her children leave with their cousin, calling after Endo with the thought, “Keep an eye on your sister.” He didn’t turn, but nodded in acknowledgement of her message. Then she turned her attention back to the others and smiled, “Shall we go?” There were nods of acknowledgement as Seiya took Kiyoko by the hand and thought, “They’ll be fine Kiyo-chan. We need to get settled into our chambers and rest, eventually.” Seiya winked at her. Kiyoko smiled at her beloved, “You think it will be that simple? You’re so cute when you’re naive.”

As they walked down the halls Kiyoko’s smile grew, both because she was right and because they weren’t headed toward her chambers. She still knew this castle so well. They were headed toward the banquet hall. Seiya picked up on her thoughts and asked, “Are we seriously going right into some sort of royal function?” Her lover nodded and thought, “Sort of. It’ll be more like a family reunion. All of the other Senshi are gathered there. I can sense it.” Seiya smiled, but rolled her eyes on the inside. She desperately wanted some alone time with Kiyoko.

As they entered the hall Kiyoko’s intuition was confirmed. All of the Senshi were gathered, even the Asteroids. This was a bit of a surprised, but they seemed genuinely happy to see her. 

The hall was draped in silver and golden tapestries and vases of roses were everywhere. Her first family hadn’t forgotten what she liked. The roses were so beautiful, strung about in just about every color of the rainbow. There was a very long table set with finest linens. And a buffet that would feed an army, which was a good thing. Kiyoko zeroed in on the desserts, particularly the beautiful tiered cake that she had no doubt was chocolate.

Next her face fell on the Senshi who’d raised her and protected her for 200 years. The instant her eyes met Minako’s, Rei’s, Ami’s, and Makoto’s they all ran over. They trapped both she and Seiya in a giant group hug! Kiyoko felt so silly about how much she’d worried about this reunion. Behind them was a familiar and stoic voice that was clearly filled with joy, Setsuna, “Excuse me ladies, but I believe Hotaru and I want a turn as well.” Tears formed in Kiyoko’s eyes as the other of half of the Outer Senshi embraced she and her beloved Seiya. She’d missed them so much, particularly Setsuna. Setsuna looked at Kiyoko and beamed, “Now where are those delightful twins Usagi is always going on about?”

At that moment Usa-chan was leading Endo and Ruka through a large flower garden that was part of the main courtyard of the castle. It had ten times the roses as the banquet hall among many other flowers such as orchids, lilies, peonies, and chrysanthemums. She hadn’t said a word, which Ruka found irritating and Endo curious. Finally she stopped and faced the twins, “So, my grandmother says that you two can do magic. Is that true?”

Ruka feeling that was a challenge of her talents looked at a nearby fountain and concentrated. A gush of water burst from the fountain and landed on the ground, shaping into a rose and then freezing. Endo decided that it might be fun to go along with Ruka and lift the ice rose and bring it to hover in front of Usa-chan, who stood with her eyes wide. Endo spoke, “Ruka is an elemental and my magic is psychic. She created the rose and I would like to present it to you as a gift cousin.” Usa-chan reached out momentarily and then ran away. Endo and Ruka were both confused. 

Ruka looked at Endo, irritation all over her face, “She asked about our magic and when we show it to her she runs away?” She already felt uncomfortable in the outfit her mother had insisted on, and now Usa-chan had made her feel like some sort of freak of nature. This didn’t seem like the stories she’d heard all of her life.

Endo picked up on Ruka’s thoughts as well as her words. He took a moment to consider what he’d felt from their cousin before she ran away. He chewed on his lip and responded, “I don’t think she sees us as freaks of nature. I think she sees herself as one. I don’t think she has any magic, at least not yet. And stop worrying about the dress. Mamma made you look like the beautiful young lady I know is in there somewhere.”

Ruka blushed, hating when her brother said things that made him sound so old and wise. Then she considered what he said, “Let’s go find her. Besides, I want to see more of this place.” Endo nodded and off they went, exploring and looking for their petite, pink haired cousin.

If it weren’t for Endo’s psychic abilities it would’ve taken forever for them to find Usa-chan. She was hiding among some roses that were the exact color of her hair. Endo got the impression she did this often. He went up to the bushes and picked one right next to one of her buns. At the same time Ruka called out, “We found you!” Endo shook his head, Ruka had such a big personality, and a mouth to match.

Usa-chan stepped out of the bushes, luckily unscathed by the thorns. She smiled a little, but was still irked by the twins’ magic, “It’s no fair to use magic.” Her gaze fell on Endo with that remark. Then she looked over at Ruka, “How do you ever play hide and seek with him?”

Ruka laughed, suddenly very delighted with her cousin, “Let me tell you Usa-chan, it’s impossible. Mostly I play it with the other children at my school. I can never win against Endo.” Then in one of her bold moves, Ruka went up and hugged Usa-chan. She wasn’t sure if her cousin would hug her back, but she did.

Endo grinned at this building of friendship. His sister amazed him with her ability to win people over despite her troublesome nature. Just then he heard his mother’s voice in his mind, “Ask Usa-chan to bring you to the banquet hall. You three are missing a party.”

He looked over at the two girls beginning to chat. Usa-chan seemed to have many questions about the school they attended. He waited for a pause in the conversation and addressed them, “Mother says we’re supposed to go to the banquet hall.” The girls nodded and off the trio went. Endo seemed to be the only who was still nervous.


	5. Reunion

Reunion

Usa-chan led the twins to the banquet hall. As the three children entered everyone looked at them. Usa-chan curtseyed. Ruka and Endo both bowed briefly. The girls followed Endo who walked swiftly to his parents’ side. This kind of thing wasn’t his forte. They were standing with a tall Senshi with long green hair and a petite Senshi with shorter black hair. Endo didn’t see his mother filled with so much light this often. It was like her happiness was making her emit magic.

Kiyoko turned to her twins and then back to Setsuna, “This is Ruka and this is Endo.” She smiled at each of them, full of pride and joy. But she still sensed anxiety in her serious son. She addressed Ruka and Endo, “This is Sailor Pluto, or Setsuna, and this is Sailor Saturn, or Hotaru.”

Ruka knew how nervous these situations made her brother, so she stepped forward and took the initiative, “It’s very nice to meet you both. Our mamma tells us lots of stories about all of you.” She squeezed Endo’s hand. Ruka may not be able to have a two way telepathic conversation, but she knew her brother.

Setsuna smiled down at Ruka and Endo, “You named them appropriately Kiyoko. She is bold, just like Haruka. He is reserved, but wise, just like Endymion.” She then gave Ruka a hug and offered Endo a handshake. In a moment of courage Endo took her hand, but instead of shaking it he kissed it meekly. Setsuna smiled, “Well, there is some Seiya in you after all. I think we will get along well.”

Endo smiled back at Setsuna. He sensed a great fondness for his mother and respect for his Papa. He could also tell that she was wise. This helped him relax a fraction. When he looked around Ruka had run off with Usa-chan and was talking to Sailor Uranus, her namesake. He decided he would stay here and simply listen. He quite enjoyed people watching, even if he didn’t enjoy unfamiliar social situations.

Ruka looked over to see her brother was still with their parents, clearly in his people watching mode. She shook her head a little and then turned back to Haruka and Michiru. Her mother had always spoken so highly of them that she was fascinated by the pair. Though it was clear Haruka didn’t like Papa, but Michiru was more of a mystery. She smiled up at Michiru, “You can’t be my sort of grandma. You’re too beautiful.” Haruka chuckled and Michiru elbowed her.

Then she looked down at Ruka, clearly pleased and amused, “Thank you Ruka. You’re a charmer, just like someone else.” Her eyes darted to her Haruka and then back, “I bet you’re very popular.”

Ruka, knowing what Michiru meant, grinned, “Yes. All of the other kids in our class like me. The teachers think that I’m trouble. Especially when I am at recreation period. It seems like there are always several girls and boys who want to play with me. I don’t mind, but the teachers seem to.”

Michiru grinned even wider, “Well, aren’t you something else. What about your brother?” Haruka was looking just a bit perturbed, but Ruka could tell it wasn’t at her.

She looked at Endo and then back at Michiru, “Endo is quiet and a very good student. The teachers love him. But the other children like and respect him too. He is very smart and wise. Sometimes it gets annoying, but he looks out for me.” Michiru nodded, seeming satisfied.

Now it was Haruka’s turn to speak, “And what do you like to do for fun Ruka?” Ruka loved her namesake already, “I like to run, hike, and I really like combat training, especially archery. I practice extra. But I like astronomy a lot too. I have this simulator that I play with all the time.” 

Haruka nodded approvingly, “It seems your mother really did name you appropriately. Tomorrow we’ll get you out of that dress and have some real fun. We can get our hands dirty.” Ruka smiled widely at that and hugged Haruka.

Kiyoko was watching her Ruka out of her peripheral and was pleased to see her getting along so well with Haruka and Michiru. A moment later she received a tap on the shoulder and turned to Helios, “What is it dear Helios?” She sensed a seriousness in him and was perplexed.

He held out his hand, “Would the Queen of Estara please take a brief walk with me?” His face looked content, but his emotions didn’t match. Kiyoko nodded and excused herself. She took Helios’ arm and let him lead her to one of the smaller gardens that was adjacent to the banquet hall. The two sat on a bench and Helios looked up at the full moon in the night sky.

Kiyoko took in her brother-in-law, “What’s bothering you Helios?” She always knew the look he got when he felt troubled, but her intuition told her it was more than that. This was something he hadn’t told anyone.

Helios exhaled deeply. He looked at Kiyoko, constantly amazed by her. She sat, waiting, as he gathered the courage to voice a concern he didn’t dare tell anyone, especially Serenity, “I’m worried about Usa-chan. I know that it took nearly a thousand years for Serenity to develop her powers, but I don’t want Usa-chan to have to go through that.”

Kiyoko understood why this troubled him. She’d heard the stories of the troubles her sister had went through and how long her body stayed that of a child, keeping her from growing up. After chewing on her lip and his concerns for a minute, Kiyoko nodded, “I’ll spend some time with her tomorrow and see if I can sense anything. Perhaps I can help her spark something within herself. Seiya always says that’s what happened with the twins. That just being around me ignited their powers. It’s worth a try.” Then she sensed they weren’t alone. She turned her head to greet Rei, “Hello Rei. How are you?”

Rei, Sailor Mars and a fellow former Priestess, grinned, “Its wonderful having you back Kiyoko. I thought you two should know that we’re beginning to sit down to dinner in there. Serenity sent me to find you two.” Kiyoko and Helios exchanged a knowing smile. Her sister was so predictable, waiting for her. The two stood and they rejoined the others for dinner. 

Everything was superb, and a nice homecoming. And of course Kiyoko had eaten three pieces of that amazing chocolate cake. Seiya teased her, but Kiyoko was certain she’d had two herself. As everyone was disbursing she got Usa-chan’s attention. She told her young niece, “I’d like to spend some time with you tomorrow Usa-chan. Perhaps we can pick flowers in the field where the sun and moon meet.” Usa-chan nodded and ran back to Ruka. Kiyoko was happy the two had become fast friends. Endo was with them, but Ruka was simply more outspoken.

Usagi, she hated being called the Queen Mother as was her official title now, escorted Kiyoko, Seiya, and the twins to their chambers. Her mother had offered to get the twins settled in, but Kiyoko knew it’d be no use. They had to have her sing to them regardless of anything else. She’d tried having Seiya do it many times when they were younger. But she definitely let her mother help her, particularly with Ruka. For some reason she didn’t pitch a fit when grandmother brushed out her hair. Ruka talked endlessly of the fun she’d had and how much she was looking forward to her plans with Haruka tomorrow.

With a kind look Kiyoko decided to ask Endo if he’d like to come along to the field where the sun and moon meet tomorrow. He seemed hesitant until she mentioned inviting Setsuna along as well. She wondered if he was having his first crush, but did not delve into his mind to find out. Her mother refused to leave when it was time to sing to the twins and listened silently as Kiyoko sung her song about the star who fell in love with the moon.

Afterward the two of them stepped into the hall. Usagi grinned at Kiyoko, “I don’t know where you got that beautiful voice, but I am as entranced as they are when you sing.” Kiyoko thanked her mother and embraced her firmly. Usagi laughed and kissed her daughter’s forehead, “I’m pretty sure someone is waiting for you Kiyo-chan. There’ll be plenty of time for us.” She started to walk away and then said, “And have fun with Usa-chan tomorrow. She’s very special. Hopefully you’re successful.” With that she strolled down the hall. How had she known… Wait, she was Sailor Moon, of course she knew.

When Kiyoko slipped into her old chambers she found that her sister really had left them just as they were for her. However, there’d never been this amazingly beautiful naked woman in her bed before. She didn’t hesitate to shed her own clothing as she made her way to the bed. Once she’d reached it only one word was uttered between them. Seiya breathed, “Finally!” Kiyoko started to laugh, but it was cut off by Seiya’s lips and that kind of wordless passion lasted deep into the night.


	6. The Meadow

The Meadow

The next morning Ruka went off with Haruka and Michiru early, dressed in a tan, sleeveless blouse, a pair of finely made stretch denim pants, and brown lace up boots, and leather gloves that went to her mid forearm. Luckily her mother had come by to see the twins and was able to do Ruka’s hair, allowing her to French braid it which she never let anyone do. Haruka was dressed similarly and Michiru wore an Aqua sundress with tights and black boots. Kiyoko thought that they all looked very cute together. Michiru began leading Ruka out of the suite, while Haruka stayed behind.

Haruka stood and stared at Kiyoko for a few seconds, then she picked her up in an embrace, twirling her once more. She grinned at Kiyoko, “I can’t tell you how much I’ve missed you. I’m not letting Usagi make those trips alone anymore. We will see more of each other. Besides, it looks like I have another adoring pupil in the making.” 

Kiyoko laughed, “I’ve been telling her about you since before she was born. You’ve always been and will always be very precious to me. I love you Haruka. Now could you put me down?” Haruka set her back on the floor and kissed her cheek before bidding her farewell and going to catch up with the others.

Once she’d left, Kiyoko turned around to find Endo looking intently at her. He was one of the only people she’d ever known who was able to surprise her, and the look on his face just fed that. She could sense he wanted to say something but was hesitant, “Go on and tell me what’s on your mind sweetheart.”

Endo chewed on his lip, which made Kiyoko smile because she did it too. She waited him out. Endo would tell her when he was ready. He always had to think things through. He finally replied, “I think if she didn’t love Michiru so much, she’d have been by your side a long time ago. She doesn’t know it though. She only sees it as familial affection, but I can sense that she rides a fine line sometimes.”

Kiyoko stood there speechless for a moment. The first thing she thought about was how old Endo sounded when he said all of that. The second was that he could be right. However, that was a non-issue. After a pause she replied, “Perhaps. But I love Seiya and she loves Michiru. So it is a moot point. She’s family, that’s what matters.” Endo nodded and then they headed out to fetch Usa-chan and Setsuna, who she’d sent word to while she was getting herself ready this morning.

When they reached Usa-chan’s chambers they found Setsuna waiting there as well. It looked as if they were ready to go. Usa-chan wore a lavender pink sundress and leggings that matched with soft grey boots. Setsuna was the picture of grace with dark red blouse that flattered her perfectly and a pair of beige capris and light brown Maryjane slippers. 

Seeing Kiyoko eyeing the two of them she laughed, “You look lovely as well your highness. And my prince, you’re so handsome.” Kiyoko smiled and Endo blushed. Kiyoko had chosen a silver camisole with a sleeveless black blouse, grey capris that matched her camisole and black Maryjane slippers. Endo was dressed in a deep blue button down dress shirt and denim pants with a light wash and simple black boots. He’d also decided he wanted to wear the cross of his grandfather again as well. And so the four of them set out to the meadow.

As they walked they talked, Usa-chan asked many questions about Estara. Kiyoko enjoyed answering them. Satsuna and Endo walked behind them, Endo very curious about her role as the Guardian of Time. This chatting continued until they’d reached the meadow. Both of the children stopped when Kiyoko took her first steps into the meadow and every single flower bloomed brightly in greeting of the priestess they’d never forget.

Satsuna giggled and called out to Kiyoko, “I think you caught them off guard Kiyo-chan.” In a sense this made Satsuna happy, obviously Kiyoko hadn’t been overusing her magic on Estara. But the look on Usa-chan was priceless as well. She was completely in awe of her Aunt. She’d heard stories, but seeing first hand was another thing entirely. 

Endo was the first of the two to step into the meadow with his mother, “What Rika wouldn’t give to have seen that.” He turned and extended his hand to his cousin. She took it tentatively and stepped among the flowers. This was like nothing she’d seen before and she had been here many times.

Kiyoko walked to the exact center of the meadow, unable to forget this spot. She could still sense traces of the spell she’d cast ten years ago. That day would be vivid in her mind forever. As she looked at Endo and Usa-chan Kiyoko smirked at the difference. He was excited and she was nervous this time. Satsuna simply stood, smiling at the children. Kiyoko held out her hand, “Come here and hold my hand.” Both children ran to her, Endo encouraging Usa-chan the way he would Ruka. 

When they reached Kiyoko Endo gasped, “I can feel such strong magic here!” He looked like a kid in a candy store, beaming at his mother.

Usa-chan looked upset and Kiyoko took her hand, wanting to understand. With hesitation and sadness in her voice Usa-chan spoke, “I can’t feel it.” Her eyes began filling with tears. Endo squeezed her hand, wanting to sooth her. Kiyoko nodded and thought on the matter.

After a bit of chewing on her lip she took Endo’s free hand and thought, “Let’s see if we can help her. Concentrate on lending her strength,” Endo nodded just an inch. Then she spoke aloud to her niece, “Concentrate my sweet, block everything out and concentrate on feeling. Endo and I will help you. Now close your eyes.”

She did as her Aunt said and the others followed suit. Kiyoko tried to let some of her magic flow into Usa-chan and Endo tried to connect with her as he did Ruka so often. Soon the little princess gasped, not opening her eyes, she spoke, “I can feel it!” She’d spent her short life living in a world filled with magic, but this was the first time she’d truly been able to feel it in her core.

Kiyoko slowly let her magic recede in order to see if Usa-chan would still feel it. She opened her eyes to see Setsuna smiling and Endo concentrating harder than ever before. As she looked at her niece it struck her. He’d established a link with her. When she nodded it shocked Kiyoko even more, they were having a conversation. She didn’t want to interrupt what she felt was a monumental moment for both children so she took there silently supporting them.

At last it was Setsuna who spoke, “It’s impolite to leave others out of the conversation prince and princess.” However her face shone with happiness for both children. Her eyes widened just a touch and then returned to normal, the joy never leaving her face. Kiyoko looked questioningly at the Guardian of Time. She shook her head, clearly smiling, “You are developing this habit of changing the time continuum my dear Kiyoko. You will always keep me on my toes, won’t you?” Kiyoko only smiled in response. When Setsuna looked back at the children she saw that they both looked in awe again.

Kiyoko noticed this as well, “So, what’s more impressive, that you can communicate with each other that way or Setsuna?” Endo blushed, clearly unable to decide.

But Usa-chan replied, “Both. I never thought I’d even be able to feel the magic around me. And Setsuna always amazes me, plus she is an excellent tutor.” She ran over and hugged Setsuna.

Kiyoko laughed, “Still tutoring I see. That’s wonderful. I always enjoyed your lessons.” She walked over to Setsuna and touched her arm gently. She loved her dearly.

Setsuna chuckled, “No one will ever be as challenging as you Kiyo-chan. But I will always cherish the years I spent teaching you. Why don’t we let them go play? Then you and I can catch up.” And so the children went off and played among the flowers. Setsuna and Kiyoko sat, watching them and talking for most of the day. Occasionally they’d see Endo and Usa-chan stopping and holding hands, clearing working on their communication.

At one point Kiyoko looked at Setsuna and asked, “They’ll always be close, won’t they?” Setsuna nodded. Kiyoko laughed, “Now I feel sorry for both princesses. He sets the bar high for anyone who tries to be by their side.”

Setsuna nodded, “He’s simply honoring a long line of gentlemen, including Haruka and Seiya. And you know I’m right.”

“You are the Guardian of time. Who am I to argue?” Kiyoko responded. Finally she called the children back over and they all headed back to the castle for dinner.


	7. Flaming Arrow

Flaming Arrow

Ruka was so excited to get to spend the day with Michiru and Haruka! She was almost skipping as she and Michiru walked down the castle hallway. A few minutes after they’d headed out Haruka came up behind them and wrapped her arms tightly around Michiru, kissing her cheek. Ruka thought this was one of the most beautiful gestures of love. She’d seen her Papa do it to her Mamma many times, though her Mamma was never surprised. Only Endo could manage to sneak up on their mother.

She looked at Haruka and grinned, “So what are we doing today?” She had so many things she wanted to do. She wanted to go hiking, go horseback riding, spar with Haruka, and she especially wanted to show her skill in archery.

Haruka grinned back, “Well, your grandmother says you’re an exceptional archer, so let’s start there. But I thought we’d let you decide the day from that point on. Princess’ choice!” Ruka could feel herself in full skip now because she was so happy hearing Haruka.

Michiru looked between them and giggled, “So you’re going to dote on yet another princess. You’re hopeless!” But the smile she wore gave away that she was teasing. Ruka was glad. She really wanted Michiru to like her too.

“It’s my job to protect the princesses of the silver millennium. Besides, how can I resist?” Haruka prodded back. This also made Ruka very happy. She loved the idea of being doted on by Haruka. Ruka enjoyed being doted on by her loved ones, even if she was a rebellious troublemaker to the rest of the world.

After a short trek the three of them reached a wooded area behind the Castle itself where many activities took place, ranging from hiking a trail laid out in the woods to horseback riding and archery. There was a medium sized storage building that held things like saddles, a variety of practice weapons, including kendo sticks and staffs, and equipment for things such as archery.

Haruka let Ruka pick out a bow and quiver of arrows as she set up the target, laughing at Ruka’s delight as she looked over the many choices before her. Michiru stayed with Ruka and struck up some conversation, “You’re such a joyous and energetic child Ruka. What do you like besides sports?”

Ruka thought on that for a moment as she was examining a long bow, quickly dismissing it, “I like music. I play a furuto. My mother says it’s like a flute here. But I wish I could sing like her.” A sadness started to show on her face, but at that moment she found what she was looking for, a crossbow. But it wasn’t just any crossbow. It was her mother’s. She’d described it to her once, painted silver and gold with roses wrapping around it.

When she turned around she saw that Haruka had returned and was eyeing the bow in her hand, “That was your mother’s you know. She spent years working on her technique. Kiyoko was very gifted.” It was like Haruka had turned inward temporarily, but she quickly brought herself back.

Ruka nodded, “My mother told me about this bow. She said that when we were able to visit Earth that I could have it.” Haruka nodded and handed her the matching quiver, which was still filled with arrows.

With that they went outside and Ruka took up a neutral stance about 300 yards back from the target. She strung and aimed the bow flawlessly, fixing it to her anchor point at the corner of her mouth and let it fly. As it spiraled toward the target the tip lit up in flame and it landed dead center, Ruka was certain. The flame just flicked there, not catching or spreading. That was one of Ruka’s favorite moves. 

She heard Haruka and Michiru cheering for her and Haruka approached her with glee written all over her, “Your mother used to do that same trick. I see this training wasn’t wasted! You’re an excellent shot!” Ruka thanked her and they actually spent some time taking turns shooting. 

Worrying that Michiru might be feeling left out, Ruka went over to her when Haruka was putting up the target. Ruka’d insisted on keeping the bow and quiver of arrows. Michiru was sitting very meekly on the ground. She’d been watching the two. Ruka put the bow and quiver down and dropped to her knees. Taking off her gloves, she pressed her hands against the earth and without a word a beautiful lily popped up from the ground. Ruka picked it carefully and handed it to Michiru. No words, just a smile.

Michiru sniffed it and grinned, “Why thank you.” When Haruka joined them Michiru looked at her, “A pretty young princess just gave me a lily. She even grew it herself.” Haruka just laughed and held her hands out to both of them.

They spent the rest of the day hiking. Ruka loved the landscape, in many ways it reminded her of home. Haruka told her the story of how bravely her mother had hiked through the thickened cursed forest that once existed on Estara. Ruka was perplexed by this story. Of course she’d heard of Hina and the way she almost destroyed their world. She’d heard that her mother used her powers to save and revive the world, but not many details were ever given. Finally she asked Haruka, “How did my mamma know that you had to make camp?”

Haruka looked at her amused, but it was Michiru who responded, “Your grandmother was watching over her. Your grandmother is an amazing being. You should be proud to be part of the legacy of the Silver Millennium. Never forget that.” Ruka nodded fiercely. She was very proud of who she was.

After a moment Haruka looked at her and said, “Be proud of your mamma too. She is one of the bravest and kindest people I’ve ever known. No one knows the limits to her powers, not even her, but she never uses them carelessly or to dominate others. She has all of the best qualities of a warrior, but a gentle heart to balance it.” The look on Haruka’s face was a mixture of pride, exultation, and love. Ruka hoped that one day someone would speak of and wear that look because of her. The look on Michiru’s face was similar, but not quite as bright. 

Ruka responded to both of their words, “I’m proud to be both my mother’s daughter and part of the silver millennium. But I don’t know that I’ll ever be as elegant as my mother.” This was always a secret worry of hers.

Haruka leaned in very close to Ruka and grinned, “You will be your own kind of princess, which will be the best way to honor your mother. I’m sure she wouldn’t want you to be anyone but yourself. Trust me.” This made Ruka very happy and she nodded, a huge grin on her face. Finally they decided it was time to head back to the castle. Ruka felt like it had been the best day ever!


	8. Old Friends

Old Friends

Seiya laid in bed a long time. Her beloved Kiyoko was spending time with Endo and her niece Usa-chan. Her mischievous little girl Ruka was out and about with her Namesake, Haruka. Seiya shook her head at that thought, knowing there would be no avoiding the hero worship there. Kiyoko had seen to that. But what was she going to do for the day? Nothing had been requested of her. Kiyoko had suggested she rest after being at the helm most of their trip to Earth. It made sense, but after a while Seiya started getting restless. So she got up and slipped into a red dress shirt and some black slacks, with black boots to complete her outfit. But what would she do now?

Just then the door to the chambers she was sharing with Kiyoko opened and in stepped Usagi in a simple silver dress and knee high silver boots. Her beauty was timeless, there was no denying that. But Seiya was happy that she was simply friend or more family now. Seiya bowed, “What can I do for the Queen Mother?” Her smirk gave away that she knew she was irritating Usagi by calling her that.

Usagi wasted no time in responding either, “Queen Mother may be my official title, but you know I prefer to be called Usagi. You’re so stubborn Seiya!” Her smile made her criticism weightless. She then extended her hand, “I thought that since the rest of your family are occupied today that you and I could catch up. My trips to Estara are so brief that we never get to there.”

Seiya took Usagi’s hand and tucked it into her arm, “And where shall we go to catch up Usagi?” She saw a spark of joy in Usagi that reminded her of the Usagi she knew in her youth. Usagi would always be Usagi, she was as eternal as Sailor Moon.

Usagi laughed, “I thought we’d visit the main courtyard and chat.” And with that they were off. They walked, Usagi’s hand tucked neatly into Seiya’s arm all the way to the main courtyard.

The two of them sat on a bench near the large fountain. It was the same fountain that Serenity had stood in front of and declared that Earth would assist the Starlights in their mission to save Estara, a declaration that had changed her life. Not long after they’d sat down one of the castle staff brought them a tray of tea and various cookies. In her timeless fashion, Usagi wasted no time in beginning to scarf the cookies. Seiya chuckled loudly and said, “Save some for me Odango!”

Usagi stopped mid bite and looked up at Seiya, with tears in her eyes, “No one’s called me that since Endymion passed.” Seiya felt so stupid for saying it, but she couldn’t take it back so she just leaned over and hugged Usagi to show her how sorry she was. After a few minutes the tears stopped and she regained her composure, “Thank you. I know you didn’t mean any harm. It just surprised me.”

Seiya nodded and let go of Usagi, “I really didn’t. You’re a true friend Usagi. I suppose you were right in the end, we’ll be friends forever.” Usagi smiled and they finished the cookies. “I feel like meeting you was fate. All of the lessons it taught me. And it’s what brought me back here. What led me to Kiyoko.”

Usagi smiled at the shine in Seiya’s eyes when she spoke of her daughter. She’d been so dense in her youth, not realizing Seiya’s feelings for her then. But that was all in the past. Though their relationship wasn’t what you’d call a typical mother and daughter in law relationship, they were good friends. “I’m glad she has someone at her side who loves her and will always protect her. You understand her in a way that very few do.” She reached over and took Seiya’s hand, “She cherishes you, you know.”

Seiya nodded, “And I cherish her more than my own life. She and the children, and Estara are what I live to protect now.” She sipped her tea, realizing how truly blessed she was.

Usagi took a sip as well and replied, “I know Seiya. You’re a good parent to Ruka and Endo. I can tell they both look up to you. And Endo, he surprised me when he stood up to Haruka yesterday.” She laughed, “Making sure to note that he resembles you as well. I’d accuse you of telling him stories, but I know he just knows.” 

Seiya laughed as well. That moment really had secretly pleased her, “Endo is a smart and talented young man. But I am afraid I’ve lost the battle with Ruka. She’s going to worship Haruka.” She sighed, shaking her head.

Usagi just giggled, “You’re probably right, but you have Kiyo-chan to blame for that! She’s always been so close to Haruka.” Then her face turned sad, “And when Endymion passed…. Well, I wasn’t there for her or Chibi-Usa. I am just so happy they had people who were.”

Seiya nodded, knowing this was a touchy subject. But she also had a question she’d never had the opportunity to ask, “Not to pick at old wounds, but why did you retreat or sleep or whatever?”

Usagi turned thoughtful for a moment, “I just didn’t know how to deal with a world where Endymion didn’t exist. It was cowardly, to force all of the responsibility on them and run away like that. But it was simply too much. However, when you and the others came and Kiyoko sought me out for comfort or guidance…. Something in her plea touched my soul. And she was right, Endymion would hate to see me running away from the world, from our daughters.”

Seiya touched her shoulder, “Do you think Kiyoko will retreat like that if I die?” It’s a question that had burned within her for ten years, one that she’d never had the courage to say out loud. But this was Usagi, she could ask this of her.

Usagi looked at Seiya and smiled, “Have no fear. Kiyoko is tougher than I have ever been. She’ll never run away from anything. It frightens me how brave she is!” Seiya nodded. It sometimes frightened her too. But she’d had to ask because she’d have never thought Usagi would run away either. The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon reminiscing about old times and discussing life of the last ten years. Usagi had always shared Taiki’s sentiments about how surprising it was to see Seiya turn into a parent.

As the sun set the two of them went off to find Kiyoko and the others as well as some dinner. Another delicious feast awaited everyone and Ruka and Endo were both excited to tell Seiya of their days.

Everyone was elated to learn of Usa-chan’s experience in the meadow. Though Ruka seemed a little jealous that her cousin was able to telepathically communicate with her brother when she couldn’t.

Later on Serenity pulled Kiyoko off to a corner and hugged her, “Thank you for what you did for Usa-chan today. I’ve been so worried about her powers awakening!” Kiyoko smiled and wondered if Helios had told her sister of his request. But she didn’t bring it up. Before letting her sister get away Serenity insisted that they spend time together tomorrow. Kiyoko knew better than to argue on this and so she conceded.

At last Kiyoko was able slip out with her beloved and her children, tucking them into bed and curling up with the one person she felt like she’d never get tired of sharing her life, her heart, and her body with for the rest of eternity.


	9. Sisters

Sisters

The next morning Kiyoko’s mother showed up at her door with Minako and insisted she was kidnapping Seiya and Ruka for the day, planning on taking them on a tour of Crystal Tokyo. When Kiyoko asked her why she wasn’t taking Endo, her mother smiled and said, “Well, he’s spending the day with you, Serenity, and Usa-chan of course!” This was news to her. But they all got up and Usagi got the children ready while Kiyoko and Seiya got themselves ready.

Seiya and Kiyoko lingered in the great tub that adjoined to Kiyoko’s chambers. Between kisses Kiyoko playfully asked her beloved, “Are you happy to be touring the city with my mother?” At first Seiya didn’t answer her, simply enjoying kissing Kiyoko and running her hands all over her body. Kiyoko was so easily distracted by Seiya. But finally she pulled back, “Seiya?”

Such a serious partner she had, Seiya thought to herself. But she finally replied, “It will be a fun day. And I think you and Serenity need this time together. Besides, if Endo can help Usa-chan that’s a winning situation too. It works out for everyone. Now…. Let’s enjoy the last five minutes we’re going to have together.” With that she cut off Kiyoko with a very passionate kiss, melting into ecstasy that made Kiyoko moan and lose all sense of reality, even if only for five minutes.

Once the two of them emerged from their chambers, Kiyoko was greeted with a knowing look from her mother that made her blush and Seiya laugh. Seiya kissed Kiyoko and tussled Endo’s hair before taking off with Usagi, Minako, and Ruka for their tour.

That left Kiyoko and Endo standing in the hallway. Kiyoko could sense that her son was excited to see his cousin again. She decided she’d help him get a head start on his telepathy and communicate with him that way as they walked, “I’m glad you’re getting along well with Usa-chan. I get the impression she spends little time outside of the castle.”

Endo nodded and responded, “I think you’re right mamma. Why do you think that is?” A flash of images, stories that Kiyoko had been told about her sister being bullied as a child passed from Kiyoko to her son. His heart sank a little, “That’s so sad Mamma. People shouldn’t treat others like that.”

Kiyoko agreed with him, but it still troubled her that Usa-chan got so few opportunities to experience life outside of the castle. They walked to her sister’s chambers in comfortable silence. It was the way they both were. Kiyoko loved that Endo didn’t feel the need to fill time and space with words for the sake of it.

When they entered Usa-chan ran straight up to Endo and took his hand, smiling widely. She was so happy and fascinated with the power and connection that had awakened in her. Kiyoko went to Serenity and hugged her, “So, what does the Queen of Earth have in mind for us today?”

Serenity smiled, “I’d like to just visit in the courtyard, if the children don’t mind.” Both children nodded. Serenity looked at Endo, “I am so happy you and Usa-chan are able to spend more time together.” There was a strange mixture of joy and sadness in her voice that Kiyoko didn’t understand. They all proceeded to the courtyard, Serenity and Kiyoko sitting at a small table with two elegant wrought iron chairs and a sunshade. Usa-chan and Endo ran off to play among the flowers.

Kiyoko could tell that there was something weighing on her beloved sister. She finally decided to broach the subject, “What’s bothering you Serenity?” She wasn’t sure what it was that was on Serenity’s mind. But it worried Kiyoko.

After a brief pause Serenity spoke, surprising Kiyoko with her words, “You…. You just abandoned the Earth… the Senshi…. And me…. It took you ten years to come back.” Tears began filling Serenity’s crimson eyes, but Kiyoko knew she needed to get this out, so she waited. Serenity continued, “You tied me to Earth so that I couldn’t come see you, and yet you waited ten years. I have this amazing nephew and niece that I scarcely know. They should be here to be with their family. It’s not right…. I know you love Seiya….. But what about the rest of us?” 

Kiyoko sighed, this was the part of the visit she’d feared, thought she’d dodged, but she’d been wrong. Gathering her thoughts she responded, “I didn’t set out to stay on Estara. But when the golden crystal healed that planet I felt like I had a responsibility to those people. Just as you have a responsibility to the people of Earth. I am sorry it took me so long to come back. There’s been so much work rebuilding the people of Estara. And it makes me sad to know that I don’t know Usa-chan very well either. I feel guilty, thinking that her magic could’ve been awakened sooner. I feel guilty that she’s been kept away from the world because of it. But to imply that Endo and Ruka are not being raised around their family is simply untrue. They are simply blessed with two families.” Tears had formed in Kiyoko’s eyes as well. She hated knowing she’d hurt her sister.

Neither of them said anything for a long time. They simply sat and watched the children play. It was a wonderful sight all in its own. They played tag and simple games, just like normal children, but from time to time they’d stop and stand there, holding hands with their eyes closed. Eventually Kiyoko spoke, “I am sorry my leaving hurt you. But I believe that I did the right thing. Endo and Ruka remind me of that every day. I love you Chibi-Usa.” She gently placed her hand on top of her sister’s.

Serenity looked down at their hands, “I know. I know you did exactly what mother and father raised us to do. You protected those in need. But it didn’t make it any easier for me. If mother hadn’t been here I don’t know what I would’ve done.” Slowly she pulled her head up to look at Kiyoko, “Promise me it won’t be ten years before you come back! Besides, I think she’s going to be very sad when he leaves.” She gestured toward the children.

Kiyoko nodded, “It most definitely won’t be ten years. And now that it’s awake in her. Helios and Rei will be able to help her develop it too. From the look on Setsuna’s face when it happened, Usa-chan has a bright future ahead of her.”

Serenity smiled, “Yes, Setsuna told me that you were causing trouble again!” Both sisters laughed at the same time. But then Serenity turned serious again, “I’m glad you’re happy Kiyo-chan. I just miss you. It’s not the same here without you.”

Kiyoko squeezed her sister’s hand, “I miss you too…. And Setsuna only says that I cause trouble because I keep her on her toes. She can’t stand me changing the story on her.” They both laughed again and with that off of Serenity’s chest the two were able to gab happily and watch their children play for most of the day.

In the late afternoon Helios came to find them and inform them that the others had returned from the city and dinner was waiting. His eyes fell upon the children and his face was full of pride and joy, “What amazing children. You know, I think that Seiya and I are privileged to hold a place in the legacy of the Silver Millennium. Shall we go?” Serenity and Kiyoko nodded and they called the children over, going to dinner with lighter hearts and high spirits.


	10. Curiousities

Curiosities

The next day Kiyoko and her family had no plans that they were aware of. But without fail her mother showed up early and kidnapped her children, planning a picnic and horseback riding with Usa-Chan, Haruka, and Michiru. There was something her mother wasn’t telling her, but she was still too sleepy to delve into what it was. 

After the children were up and on their way Kiyoko slid back into her bed with Seiya. Just as things were getting steamy between them there was another knock at the door. Kiyoko groaned and Seiya attempted to redirect her attention, determined to ignore whoever was at the door. Kiyoko wanted to do so as well, but she let her magic spread so that she at least knew whom she was ignoring.

When she realized who it was she unhappily had to break away from her beloved. Seiya sighed. She caressed her cheek, “I’m afraid it’s Helios. We should answer him.” At that same moment Helios knocked on the door once again. Seiya conceded and they both dressed quickly.

When Kiyoko opened the door she was greeted by a smiling Helios. She returned his smile, “What can I do for you my dear brother?” She gestured him into her chambers and closed the door behind him.

Helios turned to look at Kiyoko, “I’ve actually come to steal your beloved for the day.” This statement caught Kiyoko and Seiya both off guard. Kiyoko knew that Helios liked Seiya, but hadn’t expected him to come here for her. Most often it was Kiyoko’s attention that Helios required, spending so many years as high priestess.

Seiya exchanged a curious look with Kiyoko and then looked to Helios, “Alright, if the King of the Earth requests my company, how can I refuse?” She smirked as she bowed momentarily and then went over to Kiyoko, “There’s nothing to worry about, and it’s not like its Haruka.” She laughed and kissed Kiyoko’s cheek, “Until later my love.”

Kiyoko was left with nothing to do except nod and kiss Seiya’s cheek as well. As the two left her chambers, “I promise to bring her back in one piece. Besides, you have kidnappers of your own that will be here soon. I suggest you ready yourself for a day out.” This had Kiyoko further stumped. Sometimes she felt like life would be easier if she’d just read everyone’s mind regardless, but she could never do that.

Once they were on their way Kiyoko heeded Helios’ advice and got herself ready for whatever might await her. She adorned the black and white gown she’d worn just before leaving for Estara, even going as far as to wear the simple golden Tiara that was similar to her mother’s. Just as she was slipping into the black heels she’d used to wear she heard a knock at the door. Her sense told her who it was and she rolled her eyes. Helios was correct, she was definitely being kidnapped.

She heard giggling before she’d even reached the door. She shook her head, but smiled in spite of herself. When she opened her door she saw Minako, Ami, Rei, and Makato standing before her, all wearing simple knee length dresses of yellow, blue, red, and green respectively. Kiyoko knew it would be pointless to fight these four, so she simply asked, “So what do you four have in mind for this royal kidnapping?”

Minako was the leader of the inner Senshi and the most outspoken. She stepped forward with a sly grin on her face, “Well….. We thought we’d have a little fun. There’s nowhere we can go without being recognized, so why not go to the one place that no one else is?” 

Kiyoko thought on this for a minute, then it hit her, “Really? I doubt anyone has gone there since I used to sneak off when I was young. Serenity never wanted to go. She said it made her sad.”

Ami smiled at her this time, “I know it did. And you’re right, no one goes there anymore. But we know how much you enjoy it there.” Ami was right. Kiyoko did enjoy it there, just as much as she enjoyed it in the Temple or the field where the sun and moon meet. It was also one of her favorite places.

Finally Kiyoko turned, grabbing the choker she always wore, back with a golden sun hanging from it. As she came back to the door she smiled widely at the others, “Alright, let’s be off. The ancient Moon Kingdom waits for no one!”

The five of them went to the same launch pad that Kiyoko’s ship had landed on, but they had no intentions of using the ship. Calling on their planetary powers, they held hands and streaked through the sky as beams of light. Within moments they’d landed on the place that had once been the home of the Silver Millennium. 

It was still as beautiful as when it’d been restored after the defeat of the Dark Kingdom so long ago, according to the images Kiyoko had received over the years from the inner Senshi. They were the only ones who would ever agree to bring her here. She’d always been intrigued by it. Her sister said that it made her sad to think of two entire civilizations lost.

Kiyoko looked around, they were just outside of the amazing castle that once was home to an amazing people. The castle was beautiful and so quiet. Kiyoko felt like sometimes that was the most appealing part of coming here. The quiet…. But there were still echoes of the society that once existed here. As Kiyoko experienced the awe that was the ancient Moon Kingdom with all of her senses, she heard hushed laughter from the others. They always found her fascination with this place amusing. She turned to them, “You four, will you ever stop getting a kick out of this?”

Makoto was the first to respond, a huge grin, “Not likely. To see someone so often reserved and spiritual be so completely absorbed. It’s an adorable sight. It’s like the first time I made to try cooking without using any of your intuitive powers to understand the recipe before trying.” She started giggling at recalling what a disaster that had been.

Kiyoko blushed, “That was NOT fair Mako-chan!” She shook her head at Makoto, unable to keep herself from giggling as well. She walked up and sat down on the steps of the castle. Many times this was as far as she went, just experiencing the magic and majesty of this place was enough for Kiyoko. She looked up and saw the Earth way most saw the moon and smiled.

The others came and sat on the steps around her. This time it was Rei who spoke, “Your mother was always captivated by that view as well. She couldn’t help but be curious. Princess Serenity, as she was called then, was just as much trouble as you are.” She leaned her head against Kiyoko’s shoulder. 

Minako spoke up next, “But in the end we have to be thankful to her. Her curiosity and determination led her to your father and us to them….” Minako’s voice trailed off sorrowfully. Endymion’s four generals on Earth were a bit of a sore subject among the inner Senshi. Just as her mother had fallen in love with her father the four of them had fallen in love with his four trusted generals. 

But when the Moon Kingdom fell they’d been brainwashed by the dark forces…. And that vicious cycle repeated itself in the 20th century. Even worse, when they died the second time their spirits never reincarnated. The inner Senshi had tried to find love in other places, but it was never the same as what they’d experienced with Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Kunzite.

Kiyoko leaned into Mianko and looked at all of them, “It’s so unfair that the four of you were robbed of true love twice.” Her heart bled for them. Kiyoko couldn’t imagine her life without love now. The very idea of a world where Seiya no longer existed sent a chill down her spine. She understood her mother’s urge to retreat from the world so much better. Kiyoko couldn’t imagine what it was like for the four of them, 1,200 years of loneliness.

Rei, fiercely dedicated Rei, looked firm as she responded to Kiyoko, “Life is not fair Kiyoko. We all know that. And we have our duty. We will always protect Earth and the Silver Millennium.” But the grief in her eyes betrayed her feelings. She accepted her duty, yes. However, that didn’t mean she truly wanted to spend her unknown lifespan alone.

Kiyoko stood, hoping to bring happiness back to her beloved guardians, “Come on now. Let’s not sit here all day. We have castle exploration to catch up on!” The others stood, trying to shake their sadness and enjoy the time they had with their prodigal princess. The five of them spent the rest of the day wandering through the old castle and gabbing happily. When they realized it was close to sundown in Crystal Tokyo they finally went back to Earth, Hearts lighter than before, but never completely forgetting what they’d lost.


	11. Honoring a Rose

Honoring a Rose

Once Helios and Seiya’d left Kiyoko’s chambers Seiya’s curiosity was peeked even further. Helios didn’t say anything as he walked down the hallway beside her. Out of her peripheral Seiya took him in. From what she knew he hadn’t changed much from his youth. His hair had always been white, his face gentle, his eyes soothing, and he wore the same robes he wore in Elysion. He definitely looked more like a high priest than a king. But he was king, supporting Serenity the same way she tried to support Kiyoko, despite refusing any titles.

Seiya was surprised to realize that Helios was taking her to the temple of the Silver Millennium. When they entered she was entranced by the temple’s beauty. During her last visit, she and the other Starlights hadn’t actually been allowed inside the temple. And the one Kiyoko had constructed on Estara was very simple as it was just for her. 

The gold and silver tapestries were so brilliant they were almost blinding. But the hanging roses complemented them perfectly. On top of that their scent was intoxicating. It was so much stronger than that which had permeated Kiyoko’s welcome home banquet. Finally they reached what was clearly the main alter of the temple. Helios stopped briefly and bowed his head in prayer, to whom or what exactly Seiya didn’t know. Then he stood and walked on. It took Seiya a moment to understand where they were headed.

When that understanding hit her she suddenly became very anxious. Finally the two of them reached their destination. The secret chamber that served as King Endymion’s tomb and had previously served as Usagi’s resting place. Helios entered, having picked one of the many roses lacing the temple, and placed said rose on Endymion’s tomb. He then went to sit on the bench next to it, the one Kiyoko and Serenity had sat on countless times over the years.

Seiya trailed behind him reluctantly. Slowly she sat down next to Helios, “What’s going on? Everyone else has taken me on tours, caught up on old times, and things like that. What are we doing here Helios?”

Helios just sat there for a short while, seemingly thinking about how to organize his thoughts. Evenly he looked at Seiya, “I brought you here to discuss with you the things that he cannot.” As he said it he inclined his head in the direction of Endymion’s sarcophagus.

Seiya was so dumbfounded that she couldn’t say anything. She just sat there, looking at the stone lid of the sarcophagus with the astrological symbol of the earth and sun engraved in it, four stones surrounding the engraving.

It didn’t take long for Helios to begin, “I watched her into this world, you know. I am not her father as he was, or as Haruka is….. But I watched Kiyoko into this world and have watched over her all of her life. It was amazing, the day that she was born. I remember it clearly, running to Serenity and telling her of the sister she now had, the magic pulsating from her very being. She’d hidden herself from everyone. No one could tell anything about her, even her gender, when her mother carried her.” His eyes shone with pride as he continued, “I watched her continue to develop those powers as she grew. Helped her alongside the king. Marveled as the limits of her abilities seemed to have no end. She was talented at most everything she did. It seemed to truly irritate Serenity at times.” He chuckled.

Seiya started to try and speak, but Helios held up his hand, “Wait. I know that you have a psychic bond with her. But I feel like you need to hear this from someone outside of her. Setsuna likes to say she is a troublemaker because she’s caused so many ripples in time. However, she spent the first century of her life doing nothing but studying and training. We all believe Endymion knew he was going to die and wanted her to be as prepared for taking on anything and everything as possible. And when he passed she dutifully accepted the golden crystal and all of the responsibilities placed upon her.”

Seiya exhaled, but waited as Helios continued. He seemed almost saddened at this point, “I often wondered if she would find someone to make her happy. There were a few who tried to court her. But it seemed inevitable that they’d be intimidated by her magic and they’d run away, so to speak. Really, it was fine though, she wasn’t interested in them either. The passion she displayed from the moment she sensed your impending arrival was different. Kiyoko had always been passionate about what she believed in, but she knew what had caused Serenity to close off Earth from the rest of the universe. “He shook his head, obviously caught in his own memory, “But once she’d decided to help you, that was it. I knew that time would come, or rather her father had told me it would. But I’d begun to lose hope. And when somehow she reached the Queen Mother! I was astounded and elated. However, when she stayed on Estara it was so hard on Serenity. There was no consoling her for a long time.”

At last Helios looked over at Seiya and realized he’d been rambling, “I’m sorry Seiya. I am rambling. I’m not quite sure how to do this. I just want you to understand how special she is.”

Seiya nodded, “I do understand Helios. She takes my breath away with everything she is. I pinch myself each day, waiting to wake up because being able to be by her side is beyond my wildest dreams! She saved Estara and embraced it with all of her love and sense of duty. Our people count her among their blessings every day. And to be blessed with Ruka and Endo because of her love. I know you understand that as a parent. The three of them are everything to me!”

Seeming satisfied with her response Seiya stopped. Helios sat for a long moment. Eventually he asked, “Then you should ask her to marry you. I know you don’t believe in the traditional constructs of marriage. Usagi has told me that in many ways you two already have a marriage. But I think it’s important to make it official. It’s important to honor her that way. She deserves it, and I believe it would make her happy.”

This left Seiya speechless, lost in thought, for a long time. But she nodded, “I know it would honor her and she does deserve it. But I don’t know if I could ask her.”

This made Helios laugh, “The confident Seiya is scared to ask her beloved for her hand in marriage?” He opened his hand and held out a ring fashioned of white gold to look like a rose, “Her father had this made when she was young. He never gave it to her, saying it was for when she found her other half. He gave it to me before he died. Ask her. You know how much she loves you. Endymion would want this for her, I’m simply standing in for him.”

Sighing, Seiya addressed Helios seriously, “But what would a ceremony prove that each and every day of our life together doesn’t?” By the look on Helios’ face she could tell she wasn’t making headway so she continued, “I love her with every fiber of my being. But how can I ask her to marry me? You said it yourself, she’s amazing and so powerful. She’s a daughter of the silver millennium!”

Finally Helios interrupted her, “Don’t you think that I had those same doubts about my place beside Serenity? I was a humble priest, merely trying to care for Elysion and serve the Earth. But that young princess pierced my heart so completely that it was fate. And when the time came I knew it was the right decision. It was the best one that I have ever made.”

Seiya admitted that Helios had a point, but she still felt like marrying Kiyoko was beyond her reach. It was like she’d once felt about Usagi. But Usagi loved Mamoru. There was the difference. Seiya knew that Kiyoko loved her. And there’d been no fighting that love when it blossomed. The first time she’d held Kiyoko in her arms, that night on the ship, she knew she’d want to do it for the rest of her life. But how could a simple Senshi be worthy of being the spouse of a being as truly exceptional as Kiyoko.

Looking Seiya in the eye, Helios addressed the doubts in Seiya’s mind, “She is a daughter of the Silver Millennium and absolutely exceptional. But she chose you. Fate brought the two of you together and blessed you exponentially. Estara is very fortunate to have both of you protecting her, as are Endo and Ruka. You have a family and a life together, this is true. Let the universe know how much she means to you.”

Seiya held out her hand and took the ring, hugging Helios, “Thank you. She’s so lucky to have such a loving family.”

Helios laughed too, “You are family too Seiya, don’t forget that. Now, how about we go find something else to do? I am sure she is long gone with Rei and the others. They don’t know what I wanted to talk to you about. But they knew I wanted her as far away as possible. And with those four, there’s no doubt they got their way.” The two stood and left the tomb. 

They spent the rest of their time together in one of the many music rooms. It’d been a long time since Seiya’d been a musical idol. But it was fun. Eventually Usagi and the three royal children joined them, along with Haruka and Michiru. Surprisingly, both of them began playing too. It didn’t take long for Serenity, Setsuna, and Hotaru to join the audience as well. Seiya couldn’t wait for Kiyoko and the inner Senshi to return from wherever they’d ventured off to.


	12. Proposal

Proposal

 

When the inner Senshi and Kiyoko first returned to the castle things seemed quiet, too quiet actually. After a few minutes Kiyoko got a sense of where the others were, generally speaking. So they set off in that direction. It didn’t take long for any of them to realize where they were headed and just a bit longer before they heard it. 

A wonderful melody floated through the corridors to them. Minako and the others nearly squealed with delight over what they heard. Kiyoko just grinned. It wasn’t often she heard Seiya sing. She knew that had been the Starlights cover while on Earth, but it wasn’t something any of them did often anymore.

When they entered the music room the sight they saw was breathtaking to Kiyoko. Seiya singing, Helios playing an acoustic guitar (a hobby not many knew he’d had for a long time), Michiru playing her violin, and even Haruka on the piano. And oh the music…. It penetrated Kiyoko deep into her soul. Looking around she saw nearly everyone she loved there, enraptured by the performance as well. Her happiness grew even bigger when she saw the looks on her children’s faces. They were completely lost in it.

Moments later the song ended and Kiyoko realized she was the only one still standing, her companions for the day had all found seats. Her beloved looked at her. It was a wonderful mixture of love, hope, and mischief. It gave Kiyoko goose bumps. Seiya held out her hand and motioned Kiyoko to join her. This made Kiyoko blush. Seiya knew she only sang for their children anymore. She hadn’t sang in front of a group in years, not since her father’s funeral.

However, a moment later she saw her children looking at her with pleading eyes. This was so unfair! But she couldn’t resist Ruka and Endo, and they knew it. Slowly she walked up to Seiya and was met with a loving embrace and a peck on the cheek. Ruka, outspoken Ruka, called out, “Sing our song mamma! Sing it with Papa! Please!” Kiyoko wanted to be angry, but she couldn’t. In moments like this she understood the conflicting power of the love for one’s children.

Seiya looked at her expectantly, so Kiyoko conceded. She knew they could all follow the melody and so it began the beautiful story of the star that fell in love with the moon, she and Seiya singing it together…..

Excerpt:  
Looking at the moon…..  
Trying to reach out to you…..  
In hopes that you’re searching….  
Searching for me too….  
Hoping I’m not just a fool…..  
Shooting through the sky…  
Trying to get to you….  
Alone in my love for the beautiful moon….

As they continued to sing their entire audience melted away and all Kiyoko could see was her beloved singing. It was as if nothing else existed until they’d reached the end of that song and all of their loved ones clapped and cheered for them. This was possibly the most perfect ending to this day for Kiyoko.

But Kiyoko was in for the greatest surprise of her life, one that only two other people had any inkling was coming. Seiya could feel her heart pounding in her chest, but she didn’t dare touch her beloved in fear of giving herself away. She looked into Kiyoko’s eyes, “Kiyoko, I love you so much and have had the greatest privilege of my life spending these last ten years with you. Somehow the universe saw fit to bless us with two children, who are as exceptional as you are. And though I may simply be a Senshi, I have a request to make of the Queen of Estara and my soulmate….” Kiyoko simply stood there love in her face and tears forming in her eyes from the kind words of her beloved. However, she gasped when Seiya took to one knee and held out the rose ring given to her by Helios, “Will you do me the great honor of officially being my wife? I want the universe to know what is in my heart and soul, and that is you Kiyoko.” There were several other gasps echoing throughout the room.  
This was the last thing that Kiyoko had expected from Seiya. It wasn’t like the topic had never come up. But Seiya was never in favor of the idea. Kiyoko often got the impression she didn’t think it proper since she was “simply” a Senshi. Kiyoko had always respected Seiya’s views and had long accepted the fact that their love would never find its way to an official marriage. Yet, there she stood looking at her beloved down on one knee proposing! This truly was the last thing she had expected, thinking of Hina returning from the dead seemed more likely!

It seemed Kiyoko was taking too long in responding, Seiya along with the others were beginning to look nervous. She actually voiced a tidbit of what was running through her mind. “What changed your mind my love?”

Seiya looked over at Helios and then back at Kiyoko, “Someone showed me that station doesn’t matter, love does. You chose me. That is all that matters. Let me honor you by allowing me the privilege of being your wife.”

Tears began spilling from her eyes as she reached for Seiya, “Only if you’ll allow me that same privilege, my beloved Seiya!” Seiya placed the ring gingerly one Kiyoko’s left ring finger. Kiyoko immediately leapt into Seiya’s arms and kissed her with so much passion that it could’ve set the world ablaze. Around them congratulations of most everyone in the room rang in their ears. However, there was one voice absent and soon the soft opening and closing of a door.

It didn’t take but an instant for Kiyoko to register what had happened. She broke away from her fiancée and smiled, but she knew Seiya could read what was in her mind. Understandingly Seiya nodded and released Kiyoko. She politely excused herself and slipped out the door as the others swarmed Seiya with congratulations. She even vaguely heard Helios calling for some kind of refreshments. But she had to take care of this first. Kiyoko couldn’t move forward until talked to her.

Haruka was certainly fast, luckily for her so was Kiyoko. About halfway down the hall Kiyoko caught her, taking hold of Haruka’s arm. There was so much anger and pain in her that it jolted Kiyoko, “What’s wrong Haruka?” she whispered even though she knew the answer.

Haruka turned to face Kiyoko and her face matched the feelings emanating from her, “What’s wrong? You know what’s wrong you’re Highness!” Her voice deep in tone. Kiyoko, who had felt the greatest happiness only a moment ago, was filled with anger and depression now and it was written all over her. Haruka didn’t know how to respond to it. She was still filled with rage, but wanted to comfort Kiyoko at the same time.

Kiyoko continued to speak in whispers, to hurt to speak any louder, “It’s been a decade Haruka. I love her with all of my heart. How could I refuse her? And how can you not be happy for me?”

Haruka’s emotion were a churning storm. She’d tried to accept Kiyoko’s relationship with Seiya over the years, never liking it, but accepting it nonetheless. It had brought Ruka and Endo into the world. And even if it kept her away it helped bring Kiyoko to find her purpose, protecting Estara. But somehow marrying Seiya seemed like too much… too much to bear. Haruka replied, “I don’t know. It’s not my place to say you’re Highness.”

All of this title business was out of anger, Kiyoko knew that. She knew Haruka. But she couldn’t stand it, “Stop it with the damn title Haruka. You are Haruka, the Papa that has watched over me for over 200 years! I am Kiyoko or Kiyo-chan, the magical girl you’ve loved all my life! That’s it. It’s just us out here. Now cut the crap and tell me what your damn problem is with me marrying Seiya!”

Haruka didn’t say anything. She was speechless. Kiyoko never spoke to her this way. Kiyoko was momentarily speechless too. The two of them stood there in the hall like statues. As she stood the words of her son came back to Kiyoko, that Haruka’s love for her was more complicated than family. Was this jealousy? Even though Kiyoko knew Haruka was committed to Michiru, perhaps there was a tinge of jealousy mixed with disapproval based on the fact it was Seiya? How could Kiyoko diffuse this situation? Haruka was so important to her, but she would not back down from her choice to marry her beloved. She broke the silence, “I’m sorry I yelled. But you’re so important to me. Your opinion matters. I’m not just some royalty you have to protect. We’re family. You’re probably my best friend in the universe. Even if you hate the choice I’m making, I need your support. I need you to push your jealousy aside and remember who I am to you.”

Jealousy? Haruka knew she was angry, but jealous? Was Kiyoko right? Of course she was, she was always right….. Fuck! How could she be jealous? She loved Michiru and would never leave her side, but Kiyoko was so dear to her too. But how could she choose marry SEIYA? This wasn’t what she wanted for Kiyo-chan. But could she really stand in her way? Could she support Kiyoko the way she was asking, pleading almost? She hated this, but she had to put that aside because Kiyoko was right, they were family. She took a VERY deep breath and clasped Kiyoko’s hand, “I do hate this. And maybe I am jealous. But we’re family. I can’t pretend to be cheerful, but I can support you as I always have and always will.”

Kiyoko leaned in and kissed Haruka’s cheek, “Thank you Papa…. Haruka… And I love you. If you can’t join us to celebrate I understand. But I couldn’t let you go like that. It hurt too much.” And with that Kiyoko broke away from Haruka and walked back toward the music room door. 

Haruka called after her, “I love you too Kiyo-chan…” and slowly she walked in the opposite direction, knowing celebrating was not something she could do.

There was much celebration that night and it continued for the rest of their visit to Earth. Haruka had spent most of her time out on patrols with the Asteroids. As the time came for Kiyoko and her family to head back to Estara she decided to pack a few things to take back with her. Some of her favorite gowns, some of her books, and particularly the ancient spell book her father had entrusted her with long ago.

At last the time came to board the ship and leave. Most had said their goodbyes the night before. Only Usagi accompanied them to the landing pad where there ship awaited. She hugged Seiya and the children, promising to visit soon. Then she turned to Kiyoko, seeing the distinct unhappiness in her eyes, she hugged her daughter, “She’ll come around my dear. She just loves you too much.” Kiyoko nodded and bid her mother farewell.

They had started boarding the ship when Kiyoko heard a voice that stopped her. It was Haruka. She was running out to the pad, “WAIT!” she called out. Seiya kissed her cheek and ushered the children into the ship. Kiyoko turned and walked toward Haruka. Haruka stopped and panted a moment. When she regained her breath she smiled at Kiyoko, “I couldn’t let you leave without saying goodbye.” She hugged her and kissed her forehead, whispering, “I still hate this. But I love you. I will see you soon Kiyo-chan.” With that she backed away and bowed, taking back off to a waiting Michiru standing by the entrance to the castle. Kiyoko waved and kissed her mother’s cheek before boarding the ship so that her family to could back to Estara. But Kiyoko knew there’d be many trips to Earth and for her loved ones to her new home in the coming future. This filled her with hope and joy.

Until next time….

THE END


End file.
